The object of the invention is to provide a photometric calibration device, i.e. enabling photometric magnitudes to be measured, which device should be lightweight enough and compact enough to be capable of being embarked on board a satellite and should be capable of remaining permanently in place without impeding the normal operation of the optical instrument.
The invention is equally applicable to optical instruments including a real entrance pupil and to optical instruments including a virtual entrance pupil.